The Dawning
by NaomiKindle
Summary: -Hiatus- Reworking some content. After being hurled through time, Sora discovers just how chaotic the future is. The thirteenth Seeker of Darkness has been formed, and the Guardians of Light must gather in order to defeat the darkness and take back the worlds. But, when the final battle commences, and the χ-blade forged, who will be victorious? Full summary and more details inside.
1. Prologue

**Notes Before The Story:**

**Author's Notes: **This story has been a work in progress. I'm really happy with the plot, and really hope you readers will be, too. Please read the Full Summary for more details. The setting is a little confusing, but should clear up as the story progresses. Mild language is mostly Lea, because...well, let's face it: he should have cussed in the games. There is an involved OC who does play a vital role in the plot, but no pairings are present involving her. I'm posting the prologue and the first chapter, since the prologue isn't necessarily a good tell to the story. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)_  
_

**Full Summary: **After being hurled through time, Sora discovers just how chaotic the future is. The thirteenth Seeker of Darkness has been formed, and now Master Xehanort and his vessels are sinking worlds into the Realm of Darkness. With help from Lea, the Guardians of Light must gather and unite in order to defeat the darkness and take back the worlds. The final battle will finally commence, and the χ-blade will be forged. But who will be victorious when the time comes?

**Characters/Parings:** Though all of the Guardians/Seekers are present, the story mostly revolves around Sora, Lea, and Riku. Parings are not prominent, but mentions of Sora/Kairi and Riku/Kairi. Some implied Aqua/Terra, but not necessarily on a "relationship" level. OC plays a large role, but is not present in parings.

**Setting:** Post-3D, with references to all Kingdom Hearts games. Roughly set twenty to twenty-one years after the events of 3D, with flashbacks to roughly six months to a year after 3D. No Disney, sorry guys.

**Rating Warnings For Story: **Mild Language and Eventual Character Death (Not that anyone in Kingdom Hearts actually "dies").

**Disclaimer:** Like so many others, I only wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. However, I sadly do not. Kingdom Hearts and anything affiliated with the content is property of SquarEnix. I make no profit from exploring possibilities. Any

* * *

**Prologue**

The elder Master watched as the final guardian's heart flickered before him, and amber studied it. It gleamed, weaker than the rest, barely a candle flame wavering in the wind. Sunstones flickered, and Xehanort watched the final vessel. Eyes flashed gold, shimmering with the fading light, and they seemed hazy and distantly glazed. The vessel's heart was lost to darkness; thrust into the deepest abyss. Into a place where darkness raged in a never-ending storm. The heart hovered, fading as goldenrod eyes locked with it.

Suddenly, bright light erupted behind the Master, and gusting winds blistered past him. Clothes rustled as he turned, and Xehanort shielded his eyes. As quickly as it'd had come, the winds died, and citrine studied the dying light before him. The ray that had radiated down from Kingdom Hearts wavered as it weakened, and the light became a mere trickle as it had begun. Xehanort gaped at the sight, mouth hung open in disbelief.

Crystal metal glimmered beneath ghostly moonlight, surreal and ethereal. Dual Keyblades crossed, the Kingdom Key and Key of the Kingdoms creating the hilt. At their epicenter, a narrow blade extended, a shaft of pale metal like a sword. Silently, the Master approached it, and amber twinkled with shimmering light. Gloved hands reached for the weapon, and fingers wrapped delicately around the hilt. It was warm beneath his grasp, freshly forged metal still heated from its creation. It crawled up his limbs, the warmth causing him to shudder with the power held between his fingers.

"…χ-blade," he said, wielding the weapon. Eyes flitted over pale metal, studying it gently and interestedly. "One day…I knew I would possess it. And now…I can finally open the door. I will rebirth this world…and finally…darkness and light will exist together!"


	2. Chapter One

******Author's Note: **As promised, here's the first chapter to get you a little more into the story. Please read, review,  and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sapphires flickered as he woke, and a dull throb echoed distantly against his skull. Fingers rubbed foggy eyes, beckoning them to focus. Sora sat up, vision spinning momentarily as he did, and took in his surroundings.

It was nothing – or at least an emptiness. The white stone path waded outward into the sea of darkness that enveloped it, and faded into the nothing that suspended it. Sora turned; a large building towered behind him, like a sand castle he might have built upon the shores of his home. Spires reached outward, toward the last glimmer of light that the dark sky might have held. Something inside Sora ached; he knew this place. Remembered it in some distant memory that seemed to be buried beneath his thoughts – just out of reach.

Passing through the gate, Sora approached the ajar door. Bright white beamed outward from inside, the marble radiating against itself to create a disorienting light. Half-open eyes searched the room for some clue – or, otherwise, speck of life within ever-narrowing walls.

"So…it's time," a cold voice said quietly from behind him. It was masculine, deep and soft against the still air; dangerous. Sora whirled, stopping face-to-face with its source. A tall figure had approached him from behind, a black cloak draping a toned frame. Beneath the hood, Sora could make out a smirk that crossed lips venomously, and amber eyes that gleamed back even from beneath the shroud.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked suddenly, the Kingdom Key forming in his hands on cue.

"Hmph," the unknown replied, reaching a hand out. It stopped a few feet short of the brunette, and Sora's brows furrowed. Suddenly, chills ripped across his skin and he felt himself being pulled downward. Ringlets of darkness reached upward, like hands, tugging and grabbing at him, pulling to sink him faster. Sora tried to pry himself from its grasp, but the darkness was relentless. Like a fly on sticky paper. He let out a helpless scream as the ravenous darkness swallowed him.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"_Kairi!" Sora called, "Have you seen Riku?"_

"_No…" she replied, shaking her head. "I…I haven't seen him since yesterday."_

"_He said he'd be here…" he trailed, pacing the beach._

"_But, Sora…" she continued. "Look at this." She held up a crinkled piece of paper, tattered and dirty from the elements. Thin twine had creased it, and the rope dangled from smooth fingers. "I found this on the Paopu Tree." Hastily, Sora grabbed it from her, and eyes skimmed the letter quickly._

Sora, Kairi –

I don't want you to worry about me. Don't try to find me. I'm fine. I just need some time. I'll be back.

– Riku

_The note was short and precise. _'Don't try to find me.'_ Sora reread the note a dozen times, though the words still didn't register. Riku had left their home – the islands Sora had worked so hard to drag him back to. After everything…he just…left._

_Like it was nothing._

"_He'll be back…right, Sora?" Kairi asked quietly. Sora didn't answer; anger welled up inside him, hot and heavy as it crawled through his stomach. It was almost sickening, really, but more than anything, it made him want to scream until his vocal cords bled. Yet the fury that swelled inside, burning his eyes and drying his mouth, wasn't just a fit of childish anger. Something inside him hurt…like he'd been betrayed by his longtime friend that had betrayed him once before._

*~*~*0*~*~*

Eyes opened wearily, and the world blurred with a hazy darkness. Blue eyes gazed toward the dark, clouded sky that loomed above, enveloping any sense of daylight. Sora sat upright from the cold ground and rubbed his eyes into focus.

"Where…am I?" he asked aloud. A shuddering wind brushed passed, and he quivered from the sudden chill. This definitely was not his island, or the sorcerer Yen Sid's castle. He stood from the cobblestone and ran a gloved hand through thick russet locks. The lamplight flickered across azure, and Sora remembered.

"Traverse Town?" he realized, eyes scanning the familiar town. Somehow, the world seemed different. The signs above the shops were off, and the soft hum of the neon didn't break the eerie silence that hovered across the city. Keyblade in hand, he crossed the cobbled path and slowly climbed the steps to what was once an Accessory Shop. Shards of glass scattered the ground beneath one of the windows, and the double doors had been boarded shut. And it wasn't just the old Accessory Shop. The whole town looked as though a heavy storm had blown through. It seemed as though the town was empty as Sora passed through the door to the Third District.

Suddenly, stars burst before his eyes and Sora slammed against the nearby wall. A sharp pain against his head blurred his vision for a moment, before finally coming into focus on the figure that pinned him against the wall. Bright eyes met his, framed with red. Sora dropped the Kingdom Key, and it clattered to ground.

"Who are you?!" the redhead yelled fiercely. "Are you in league with them? The Heartless?!"

"Heart…Heartless?" Sora repeated, still dazed slightly from the blow. "Wha-what are you talking about?!"

"Step away, Reno," a stern voice said from behind, and the redhead stepped back quickly, turning to face the man that had spoken. "I'll deal with our guest." The man was lean and tall, dressed in a crisp, bleach-white suit; tidy strawberry-blond locks fell to one side over cold sapphire eyes that gleamed with mystery. Beside him, a young blond woman stood with confidence.

"Sir, I just…he had a weapon," Reno replied. "And it's the same as his."

"We'll ask once more," the tall blond said. He raised the shotgun and suddenly Sora found himself staring down the double-barrel. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, and the man spoke softly. "Who are you?"

"Sora!" a voice yelled, and the three turned. Sora exhaled in relief as the young girl approached.

"Naminé!" the man said, lowering his weapon. "I thought I said to stay back at the Small House until we ensured the intruder was not a threat."

"It's alright, Mr. ShinRa," she smiled. "Sora and I…well, I know him." She turned back to Sora and approached him. "I'm glad you've finally arrived. Merlin said that you would one day, here in Traverse Town. I've been waiting for you."

"Wait…you know him?" the blond woman interrupted

"Naminé?" he asked. "I…I remember you."

"…and you know her?" she added. Confused, she exchanged looks with the others, and Reno shrugged.

"Yes, I am Kairi's Nobody," she nodded. "We have met before, but I was not positive if you would remember or not." Naminé turned. "This is President Rufus ShinRa and his bodyguards, called the Turks, Reno and Elena." The group nodded uncertainly, still perplexed from the situation. "They came here after their world was eliminated by the Heartless, and have since battled the Heartless here in Traverse Town."

"I…I see…" Sora said. "But…what's happened, Naminé? If you're Kairi's Nobody…then –" Suddenly, the ground shook and a loud crash echoed from the First District.

"Sounds like trouble," Elena said quietly.

"Hope that isn't a damn Heartless," Reno replied as another bang came.

"I'll go with you," Sora said. "Maybe I can help." The pair nodded and President Rufus stepped over to Naminé.

"Naminé, wait for us back at the house," he said, and she nodded.

"Sir, I believe we can handle the situation," Elena said.

"Maybe you should stay with Naminé," Reno suggested, "Y'know, in case she needs protection."

"Fine, I'll stay at the house," he replied with implied reluctance; he knew that his Turks wanted him nowhere near the danger, and suggesting he protect the Nobody was merely a ruse to keep him feeling useful. "Don't take too long, Reno." The redhead smirked and propped his Electro-Mag Rod across his shoulders.

"Sora, be careful," Naminé said. "I'll explain everything when you come back." Sora nodded and headed off after the others. They raced across the district, through the oversized double-doors and into the First District. The small café had collapsed and debris scattered the cobblestone around it. Suddenly, a large black figure rose from the settling dust, sighting them with glowing yellow eyes. It towered over them, and Sora heard Reno curse quietly beneath his breath. The Darkside formed a violet ball of light that exploded around them.

"Move!" Elena yelled as they scattered and the ray hit where they had stood. Sora thrust his Keyblade through the air, striking the being across the face. It turned to face him, raising a balled fist.

"Sora!"

"Look out!" Suddenly, hands pushed him to the side and Sora slid to a stop clear of the blow. Elena yelped as the she took the force of the attack, throwing her across the district; she finally slammed into the wall of the Accessory Shop.

"Elena!" Reno yelled. He dodged a hit from the giant Heartless, the blast resonating across the ground. Shadows emerged from the pit that was formed, and Reno batted one with his rod. Sora leapt again, hurling his Keyblade full-force into the Darkside's head. He landed beside Reno, the Kingdom Key once again appearing between grasped fingers.

"I've never seen one this big," Reno said, panting.

"I'll finish him," Sora replied. "Go check on Elena!"

"You got it!" Reno ran across the way, Elena stirring lightly as he placed a hand on her back.

Meanwhile, Sora leapt into the air, and the Darkside swatted at the annoyance. Unable to dodge mid-air, he slammed back to the ground. Salt stung his mouth, and he tasted a hint of blood against his tongue. Dazed, he tried to stand, falling back down. Vision hazed, and he made out the Darkside's final blow. The sphere formed, shimmering amethyst above him. It pelted downward, glowing darkness streaking across his sight.

It reminded him of the night the storm sank over Destiny Islands…so long ago.

Suddenly, a shield burst before him, and darkness flared as it met light. Emerald light sparkled in his eyes and Sora recognized the strength that the Cure Magic gave him. Blue eyes scanned quickly, and above him he saw the one that had healed him. Silver hair stood out against the dark sky, and Sora caught a flash of bright turquoise. He stood, watching the other dodge the flailing beast gracefully. White flickered, and he saw a Keyblade whirl through the air. Bright light cut through the air, the Keyblade piercing the oversized Heartless. The Darkside gave a final roar that boomed across the district as it was vanquished. The remaining shimmering heart rose silently into the clouded sky and dissolved.

"Riku!" Sora yelled gleefully as he raced towards the other that had landed a little ways away. The boy turned, and Sora wrapped him in a sudden hug that threw him off guard.

"Sora," he replied, trying to speak over the other.

"I've been looking for you, Riku," Sora continued, ignoring his friend.

"Sora. You need to –"

"We can go home now," he said. "Kairi's waiting! For both of us!"

"Sora!" he finally said, pushing the other away from him. "I…I need you to listen to me."

"What…what is it?"

"I'm…I'm not Riku," he said. "I mean, I _am_ Riku, but…I'm not exactly the Riku you're looking for."

"W-wha…?" Sora replied, his face twisting and head tilting in confusion. "What…what are you talking about!?"

"Thanks for the save," Elena said, limping along side the redhead. She balanced herself on him, wincing as weight fell on her right leg.

"Yeah, glad you're on our side," Reno smirked, placing a hand on Riku's shoulder. "I'd say we owe you one." Elena straightened herself, hissing as she tried to support herself. Reno quickly moved to balance her, but she winced away.

"I'm fine," she said, moving away from the redhead.

"Take it easy, Elena," Reno replied, balancing her again. "It's just a sprain, but you shouldn't overdo it." She made a weak sound of protest, but knew better than to argue. He turned and they began to walk back towards the large double-doors, and Reno threw a remark over his shoulder. "Let's head back. They're waiting."

"We'll be right there!" Sora replied, looking back to Riku. Silence fell over them briefly before Sora spoke again. "What do you mean, you aren't who I'm looking for, Riku?"

"I'm…I'm from the past," he said, turning away.

"From…from the past?" he repeated. "But…how…?"

"Master Yen Sid sent me," Riku replied. "We should go talk to Naminé."

*~*~*0*~*~*

_Defiantly, he crossed the shore, walking towards the edge of the beach. Salty blue lapped at his feet as the waves rolled upon them. Coolness seeped into his sneakers, squishing between the soles and feet as he stopped. Cobalt eyes gazed out across the crystal coast, and for a moment, he felt himself hesitate._

"_Sora, he said he'd be back," she protested, approaching his side. "Riku will be back…"_

"_It's been a week, Kairi," he replied, eyes never flickering from the calm waters that stretched out into the distance of the golden sunrise. "I'm worried about him…"_

"_Me, too," she agreed, "but…we should…we should believe in him." She studied him as eyes fell from the ocean, lingering on sandy tennis shoes that dug into the soggy sand. A wave washed past, and a frustrated sand crab reburied himself near Sora's shoe. Finally, he shook his head, and their eyes met._

"_I need to go after him," he smiled weakly. "He…he needs me."_

"_He needs both of us," she replied. "If you're going…we'll go together."_

"_Kairi…" Sora said, softly, eyes drifting back to the monotonous waves. "You should stay here. It might be dangerous."_

"_And let you and Riku have all the fun?" Kairi smirked, calling her Keyblade. "I've waited long enough, Sora. I won't stay behind again."_

"_Then…then wait for me," he replied. "Just a little longer. I need to see Master Yen Sid first. And then…I'll be back for you. We can find Riku together."_

"_Alright," she smiled, letting her Keyblade dissipate in a flash of light. "Then here…take this," she added, pulling a trinket from her pocket. The star-shaped Wayfinder mimicked the silhouette of the Paopu Fruit; a good-luck charm made years ago from Thalassa Shells. Sora beamed at the gesture._

"_Keep it for me," he replied, placing a hand on hers and closing slender fingers around the ornament, "and I'll come back for it."_

*~*~*0*~*~*

"I left the islands to see Yen Sid," Riku explained. "I…I kept feeling it…the darkness, stirring within me. I didn't want you and Kairi to worry, and I thought Yen Sid could help. And…when you left, something happened, Sora."

"You were sent forward in time," Naminé continued. "You see, Master Xehanort was afraid that you would put an end to his plans before the final vessel could be formed. So, he had to make sure that you couldn't. While you were in the Lanes Between, he attacked you, and used his power of darkness to send you here, to this time."

"So, I'm…I'm really in the future?" Sora asked. Silence fell and blue eyes gazed down, studying the scuffs across his black sneakers. "How…how far was I sent?"

"Twenty years," Riku replied quietly.

"Twenty years?!" he repeated, voice awed and quivering with disbelief.

"Wait…you're from the past?!" Reno exclaimed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was sent here from about eighteen years ago, two years after you disappeared," he added looking back to Sora. "Once I found Ansem, the Wise, I was able to finally conquer the darkness in my heart. But…when I got back home…Kairi told me that you had left a year earlier, to look for me. And Yen Sid didn't have a clue where you were. So we waited. And after a year, I got a summon from Master Yen Sid. He said he had found you here – in the future and, well…here I am."

"I…I can't believe I'm…twenty years…"

"And that's not all," Riku continued. "Yen Sid said that the thirteen vessels of darkness have been completed and are gathering now – in this time. He said that we have to find the seven lights, and defeat Xehanort…so that he can't get the χ-blade."

"The what?" Reno asked.

"Who is Xehanort?" Elena interjected.

"The χ-blade," Riku replied. "It's…an ancient weapon that can unlock the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort hopes to gain the power to wield it. It's our job to stop him. That's why we have to find the other guardians."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard, right?" Sora replied. "Mickey said he knew who the seven are, so…we just have to go and get his help. He can take us to them."

"Right," he nodded.

"There's something else," Naminé interrupted. "Before, when Xehanort's Heartless was using the power of darkness, the worlds were just…disconnected. Though it seemed as though they were destroyed by darkness, their hearts still existed, and they could be restored. But now…instead of disconnecting the worlds… You see, these vessels displace the worlds."

"Displace?" Sora repeated.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Exactly what she said," Rufus said impatiently, crossing the room and peering out the window. Deep blue eyes studied the mist of dark clouds that loomed above the town, and for a moment, he seemed distant. "Removing worlds from the Realm of Light, and sending them to the Realm of Darkness."

"What?!" they chorused.

"Rather than eliminating the worlds, the vessels are literally thrusting them into darkness," Naminé confirmed. "The corridor of darkness still remains, but…it is difficult to access. There is no easy way back to the other realm. The worlds are trapped."

"Like our home," Elena added quietly.

"If we defeat Xehanort…will they go back?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Naminé answered. "It could be…these worlds are lost to the darkness. But…maybe not. With the χ-blade, the victor gains the power of Kingdom Hearts. If light wins, and the door to light is saved, it's likely that the worlds would be restored – like the story Kairi's grandmother always told about the Keyblade Wars."

"Either way, we have to take him out," Riku said.

"Well, then what are we sitting around here for?" Sora asked. "Let's go see the King!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Reno interrupted. The pair hesitated, eyes gaping at him dumbly. "You're kinda stuck in a giant pit of darkness. It's not like there's anywhere to really 'go.'" Sora and Riku exchanged glances as a brief silence sank over the room. He was right: they had forgotten that they were, in fact, trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

"Not necessarily," Naminé said. "Many worlds have been lost to this realm. It's possible that the King's world is no exception."

"She's right," Riku agreed. "Besides, it's not like we know how to get back to the Realm of Light. We might as well search the darkness first."

"Thanks for your help, Naminé," Sora said. "I'm sure we'll see you guys soon."

"If this 'Xehanort' is the one that destroyed our home, we'll do our part to ensure his defeat," Rufus said, tossing his bangs from his eyes. "Let us know if there is anything we can do to help." Sora nodded, and the pair departed. The air outside was heavy and stagnant as they stepped out into the Third District. Once clean streets were scattered with remnants of debris, but were otherwise deserted. Sora took a few steps forward as Riku hesitated.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Riku said, pulling something from his pocket. "Master Yen Sid sent you this." He passed Sora the heavy armguard and he examined the peculiar device. "It's special armor to shield you from the Realm of Darkness." Sora fastened the guard across his bicep and rolled his shoulder. It felt inhibiting at first, since Sora wasn't really used to equipping such heavy-duty accessories, but it was at least not uncomfortable.

Riku pressed a similar piece on his bicep, and a bright light erupted around him. Reflexively, Sora winced away, and when it dissipated, sleek pewter armor had appeared over Riku's body. He turned to Sora, who nodded as he followed suit. The same light warmed him as it overwhelmed his senses, and a brief rush of heat flowed across his body. It dimmed and Sora examined his hands, now covered by a layer of titanium, through the darkened visor of the helm.

Blue eyes found his partner, and Riku summoned his Way to Dawn. It flashed in his hand and he smirked behind the helm as he hurled it into the open air. Sora watched, dumbfounded as the weapon boomeranged back as a glider. The main surface was flat, similar to a surf board, but was surrounded by a raised portion that acted as a shield. As Riku jumped on, the Kingdom Key appeared in a shimmering flash, and Sora flung his own weapon into the distance. Like Riku's, it returned as a glider. The front was long and narrow, but widened out into a platform that Sora gracefully jumped onto.

"Let's go!" Riku called over the humming gliders, and they shot upward into the Realm of Darkness.


End file.
